1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for performing translation between languages, a method for performing translation between languages, and a system for performing translation between languages.
2. Description of the Related Art
With globalization in recent years, a machine translation apparatus and a machine translation system that allow users whose native languages are different from each other to communicate with each other have been developed. Services that provide machine translation functions have already been operated and are being put into practical use, for example, in scenes, such as travel conversations.
The machine translation apparatuses and machine translation systems described above require further improvements.